The well kept secret
by silverhallow13
Summary: Panem knows District 13 was never really gone. After the 74th Hunger Games is done, she finally gets the courage to go investigate, but ends up with a lot more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

_When her eyes open, the sky is gray, almost as if it is about to rain. There were noises closing in on her. Her ears perked up at the words._

_"I've heard rumors, but I never thought they were true until now. Take her to train quickly. Who knows how long this one has been out here." She felt herself being lifted into a pair of steady arms. As they walked, she saw that the land looked as though it was recovering from something horrible. As if there had been a war of some kind. Before she could even mumble a word, she was asleep again._

_"Looks to be about 5 years old, sir. When we found her, she was unconscious. I don't have any idea where she could've came from. The nearest shelter was a day's walk." She heard a voice that was different from the one she had heard the last time she had awoken._

_"W-where am I? Who are you?" She asked sitting up slowly. Dark hair fell slightly into her sight of view._

_"I'm Henry. Don't worry, you're safe here. Can you tell me your name?" The blonde haired man asked gently._

_"Penelope. Penelope Lockwood." She answered_

_"Do you remember anything before you woke up?" Penelope shook her head._

_"There wasn't anything to remember before waking up."_

_"Can you tell me what it's like outside?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The weather, can you tell me the weather?"_

_"76 degrees Fahrenheit, cloudy with 40% chance of rain." This information came out automatically as if she had been wired for this. She held her head as pain began to form._

_"Looks like our search is over." Henry said as he finished checking the screen that was on the desk._

_"Search?"_

_"For Panem. That would be you."_

* * *

"Miss Lockwood, the president would like to see you." The secretary, Lucia, pulled her out of her flashback.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just have to get a few things ready." Penelope replied straightening herself out. Lucia nodded and left her room.

It had been about 50 years since she had come to the Capitol, but she didn't look a day over 10. The reason for this was because she was the personification of Panem. The country was thriving very well, meaning every couple of years she grew to look older. Since the country was still young, she was the physical age of a ten year old. She had been told by the President that there were rumors that there used to be many personifications a long time ago, but since their land was destroyed, they vanished.

"Penelope, good you're here." President Kingsmen said once she had came into his office.

"Yes sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Have you been getting headaches, recently?"

"I have been. Why do you ask?"

"Since it will eventually reach your ears, it will be best if you here it from me. We're having issues with the districts."

"A rebellion?" She asked.

"It would seem so."

* * *

The bombing of District 13 happened, ending the Dark Days. Panem was unconscious for a few days after it happened. However once She made a full recovery, there was always that feeling in the back of her mind. She could sense that there was still life in the District, but rather than telling her boss, she let it go. The rebellion was put to an end.

"This shall be called the Hunger Games. 1 young man and woman from the ages of 12-18 will be picked from each of the districts. All 24 tributes shall be put in an arena and fight to the death. Only one will come out." President Kingsmen was speaking to the public. Panem stood off to the side, out of sight. Part of her agreed with this arrangement, but another part found the idea to be horrible. However it wasn't her decision to make.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Contains spoilers for those who haven't read the book sorry if some characters are ooc, it's been a while since I've read Catching Fire and Mockingjay. This chapters going to be told in Panem's P.O.V**

* * *

74 years since the Dark Days and the Hunger Games still continued. Panem was growing to become strong. Since the Dark Days I've grown older physically and now had the appearance of a 16 year old. Only a select few knew of my existence, and it was important that that it remained that way. Besides who would believe that their country is actually a real living, and breathing person.

Tonight President Snow was having the Gamemakers over for dinner and I was sitting at the table, bored. Only two of the Gamemakers knew exactly who I was. Seneca Crane and Plutarch Heavensbee. I blocked out the others conversations out of habit and just messed with the food on my plate. Within the next 24 hours the next 24 victims of the Hunger Games will have already been picked and on their way to the Capitol. In my own opinion, I hate everything about the games. I can't tell this to President Snow however. The man ruled my land with an iron fist and would've probably killed me long ago, if I hadn't been what I was. It would take a lot to kill me. A few times he tried to poison me, but it only resulted in me sick for a few days. Basically, I was nearly immortal. The only way I could really die if my people believe that they're not apart of the nation anymore.

Once dinner was finished, Plutarch approached me as everyone went into the next room for coffee and dessert.

"Miss Lockwood, may I have a small word with you?" I nodded, wondering what he could want with me. "I would like for you to read this." He slipped a small book into my hand and I felt a note that was taped under it. "Just thought it would be nice to have a new book to read. Let me know what you think." Before I could say anything, he had already gone.

I looked down at the book in my hands. It was very old, was still useable from the looks. The title on the front was faded, but on the inside it was hopefully still intact. I was just about to flip it over to look at the note when one of the Gamemakers came back inside. I figured it'd be best to look at it when it was private.

After years of living in the President's mansion, I knew my way around a lot better than most people. I've had my own room in this place since I got here. I was still _too young_ to have a house of my own, even though I've been around longer than most can remember. It's been pretty lonely all these years. Sometimes President Snow's granddaughter comes to visit sometimes, but she's a little stuck up. I took a short cut to my room and opened the door. I turned the light on and shut the door. I sat down at the desk in the room and opened the book.

_American History_ was what it read on the inside cover.

'American?' I thought to myself. 'Wasn't that what it used to be called before all the storms and floods and fire happened.' My land had been built on the ruins of North America, but no one called it that anymore. Getting filled with confusion and curiosity, I flipped it over and took the folded up note and opened it to begin reading.

_Penelope,_

_I would recommend that you read what this book has to offer. Some of it could possibly help you in your time to come. When you get to the end, there'll be another note. I won't know if you read it before finishing the book, but it's important that what stays on that note is a secret. You may question me about it once you've finished._

_Plutarch Heavensbee_

Knowing that I would understand the note better after reading the book, I set it aside and started it.

* * *

The next two days, all I could think about was the note. I'd finished the book and read the letter. It was crazy, insane and dangerous to think that I'd been right all along. Plutarch couldn't be reached when I finished. Him and the other Gamemakers were preparing for the 74th Hunger Games. The reaping had been interesting. Tonight the tributes from the districts were entering via chariot. I remained by Snow the whole time. My eyes widened as I saw District 12 pull up. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are their names. They both were on fire, but it seemed like it wasn't hurting them at all.

A week after they've arrived, it was time for the games to begin. I had a good feeling about the girl from District 12. She's going to change things around here. When it finally came down to the tributes from District 12 it felt as though the whole nation was holding its breath. I was nearly convinced that they would take the berries. Open rebellion. They were both openly defying the nation. When Crane said they could both live, that's when I knew. This was going to cause everything to change, especially the games. Plutarch seems to have been out for a small bit of time. I could never reach him because I was always pulled away.

* * *

"Plutarch? I've come to see you about the letter." I approached him after the tribute train had left the Capitol. He turned to face me.

"Will you be coming with me, or staying?"

"I'll go to District 13."

"Be prepared. We shall leave around dawn. It will take a few days to get there, though. Your absence will be covered."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat aboard the hovercraft, staring out the window. Two days it'll take to get to District 13, so I had some time to have my questions answered. Normally it'd take a few hours, but we had to exit 50 miles from the Capitol, since this time I was the one going. We had to be extra careful.

"I thought District 13 was gone." I turned to Plutarch.

"They made an agreement with the Capitol. As long as they play dead, they'll remain untouched. The reason they agreed to this was-"

"Was because they were specialized in nuclear weapons. I remember that."

"Which is why its the perfect place for headquarters. While the citizens of the Capitol believe that the district is gone, we can prepare for the second rebellion."

"The last time the districts rebelled, it took me months to recover and District 13 was destroyed."

"This time shall be different. Even you knew that they weren't completely gone. You still felt it." I looked over at him. As far as I know he wasn't told about my mental and physical connection with the people. I could their emotions if a large number of people were feeling them as well. It happens every Hunger Games, the feeling of sadness, loss and sometimes anger. "How did you know that?"

"Lets just say, I've met someone like you before." He remained silent after that, clearly not wanting to discuss it anymore.

Someone like me before? No, that can't be possible. I knew there used to be other countries, but that was a long time ago. There's no way they can still be around, right? I glanced down at my bag where the book was. Suddenly I wasn't so sure about that theory.

* * *

"Penelope, wake up. We're here." I was shaken awake by Plutarch. I grabbed the small bag I had brought along, and followed him out. We exited the hovercraft and entered a woodsy area. We walked for a minutes, before he stopped me. "Don't go any further. I need to make sure they get a good look at me." It was silent for a good 5 minutes until I heard the sound of a hatch opening. I was led over to stairs that led down into the ground. I took a look up at the sky, then walked down the stairs. The stairwell was lit up, so it wasn't so dark. Soon we reached a door with the number 13 on it. Plutarch knocked on it 3 times in a pattern and it open to reveal a man looking like he 20 with blonde hair, reaching almost to his shoulders, wore glasses that had a small crack in them and had violet eyes,

"Matthew, I've brought a special guest to stay in the district for a while." I could see Matthew's eyes widened as he looked at me, then back to Plutarch.

"Bring her in." His voice was quiet and he stepped aside to let us in. "She'll have to see Coin in about an hour. First she wants to see you to talk about the, uh, well you already know." Matthew led us down a hall way with a few doors. I glanced over at them and saw the names of a few people. It either must be offices or rooms of some sort.

"Right. I believe this where we part ways for now, Miss Lockwood. I shall see you again soon. Watch over her Matthew." With that Plutarch walked down the hallway on the left.

"Who's Coin?" I asked as we continued further.

"President of District 13." Matthew answered. "This way." He opened the door to what looked to be a large cafeteria. There were a few other people there, but none paid much attention to us.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"For a while now." He answered after a few moments. We stopped in front of a compartment and we walked inside. It was small housing area, big enough for two. There was a small cot that was against the wall. "You'll be staying with me and my brother until we find a good place for you."

"Your brother?" He nodded. I sat down on the chair that was in the corner. "Did Plutarch tell you?"

"That you're Panem? Yes he did. Only me, my brother, Coin and the other officials of District 13 know."

"Why'd they tell you though? Are you one of the officials?"

He was silent for a few moments before answering the question.

"Let's wait until Alfred gets back, he'll explain."

* * *

Matthew had to go back out to get back to his schedule. Everyone in District 13 has a daily schedule they've got to do once they wake up. Apparently it's been a lot stricter lately, because of all that's happening. I was told to stay inside the compartment until further notice. There were a few photographs of Matthew with who appeared to be his brother. He was blonde as well with a strand of hair that stuck out, glasses and blue eyes. The picture looked like it had been taken a while ago, probably before they came to District 13. Also in the picture was a man with shoulder length blonde hair standing next to Matthew, and a man with large eyebrows standing on the other side of his brother. Matthew also seemed to be holding a bear of some sort.

After another hour, Matthew came back in with his brother. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. He looked just like he had in the photographs.

"Uh, hello." I said after a moment.

"Hey. Panem, right?" I nodded. "Got another name you go by?"

"Penelope." I replied. "I'm Penelope."

"Alfred Jones. So I heard you came in an hour ago."

"Yeah. Matthew told me that you both already know who I am, and what I am. I thought only the officials knew?" They both exchanged looks.

"Well, we're just like you." Alfred finally said.


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what? No, you're lying. It can't be true. I was told I was the only one left." I looked at both of them in disbelief. "After everything that happened, everything was in ruins until my country started forming. Who are you two really?"

"I'm America, and this is Canada." Alfred gestured to himself, then his brother.

"Not possible. Both countries dissolved a long time ago. I know my own history."

"Do you?" He challenged.

"I do." I gave him a small glare. "Even if I did say I believed you two, which I don't, how is it you're still around?"

"Until the personification has no people, no land, and nothing to live for, they can't fully die." Matthew explained. "Since your country is now on our old land, we're connected. After all Panem was built on North America."

"But you need people, don't you? Someone who pledges themselves to your country?"

"That's a bit harder to explain. When the land was getting swallowed up by water, Al and I we're getting sick. We did the best we could to get as many people away from those areas as fast as possible. We couldn't save everyone though. The number of people who were left behind was enough to start a new nation, you. It was small at first, but then we saw how much you grew. Where everyone else went though is our secret."

"You really are America and Canada?" They nodded. "Tell me then. Where'd your people go?"

"Not yet. Soon, but not here, not now."

"Can you tell me if there're other nations still out there? If they're still alive?" Matthew glanced over at his brother. A silent exchange of an agreement pasted between them.

"That's all I can say for right now. We've both got to get back on schedule. We'll talk about this more, later." He said after thinking for a few moments.

"Fine." I sighed. There was something they weren't telling me and I intended to find out. After I made sure they were gone, I began looking around.

Normally I don't snoop. I don't make it a thing to go through people's personal things unless I absolutely need to. This was one of those moments. So far I had only found some paper work from the district. There was a box under Matthew's bed, that read his name. I pulled it out from under and opened it.

Inside there were a few more pictures, some old maps, and old letters. A few of them actually looked recent, two weeks old by the date of the top one. I hesitantly slid it out of the envelope and opened it.

_Dear M. W.,_

_It was risky making sure this wasn't intercepted. Remember, we can't talk the way we used to. How is it in District 13? Over here, it's gotten a bit better. More people are getting better. P's been acting a bit more responsible lately. That little bugger isn't so little anymore. Looks like a teenager now. I can tell that T and B are proud of him. You've been gone for a long time. If we can't get you here, then we'll come over there. Expect us sometime after a month. It'll take a lot of explaining, but I think we can manage. I know you've got that Coin woman to answer to, so we won't be able to stay long. I hope you and A are doing well. Say hello to M and make sure F is doing alright for me. Not in that way I mean! Just trying to be friendly that's all. Bloody frog..._

_A.K._

I folded it back up and slid it back in. Right as I was about to open another, I heard a few knocks on the door. Quickly I stuffed it back into the box and pushed it under the bed. I stood up and went to the compartment door. Once I opened it, there was man I didn't recognize.

"I'm supposed to take you to Coin."

"Right." I replied stepping out of the room into the hall.

"Follow me." He started walking down the hallway. I followed behind about a foot away. "Here we are." He stopped suddenly after a flight of stairs, causing me to almost bump into him. "She's waiting." I nodded and go into the room.

"Panem?" A woman with short, grey hair, and looking like she was in her fifties was sitting behind a desk.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**(A/N: Now we go into Canada's mind a little.)**

When Plutarch first told us about Panem, it came as a shock to all four of us. We knew that there must've been some representation, but it was still a shock. She seemed a bit unlike the normal Capitol citizens. Al and I had been to the Capitol before, but we had to make sure we remained hidden. We came here around when the Dark Days were going on. After the world basically fell apart we had to get out of there as soon as possible. Not a day goes by when we think about the ones we weren't able to save. Sealand was a big help to us, believe it or not. His 'country' was far enough that it was only slightly affected by the disasters. We only came back when we felt it was time to see what had changed. It was a surprise to find that there was a country running here. Of course that didn't mean all the people were treated equally.

Plutarch didn't tell us Panem's gender, so I half expected to see some man, who was power hungry, ruthless and would stop at nothing to get what they want. Instead I got a teenage girl, looking confused and a bit scared. Apparently she's been kept in the dark for a long time, since from what I've heard Snow's really harsh. I looked over at Alfred who was walking beside me.

"So what'd you think about our new guest?" He asked, glancing over at me.

"Not what I expected."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back to Panem's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Come on out, we've got to go to the cafeteria." Alfred called to me a few hours after my meeting with Coin.

It had gone like I had expected it to be, though she had questioned me about being a spy sent in from the Capitol. After convincing her I wasn't I was given a job. Be one of the ears and eyes inside the Capitol. She already had inside help, but she said I would be the last person they suspected to be apart of the rebellion. When I had agreed, Coin told me I had to stay for just a few more days. Then back to the Capitol to begin. She had also said that I was going to be back here in a few months. That's when the victory tour ends and since I've always gone along, there's no doubt that I'm not going this year. My goal was to get as close as I could to Katniss, if Plutarch wasn't able to convince her about the rebellion.

"Coming." I came out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I had to change my clothes since they were what made me stand out the most. Unlike most of citizens of the Capitol, I never dyed my skin a different color or added gems or anything like that, so that was good. I was given a gray t-shirt and black pants to wear. I followed Alfred and Matthew out to the cafeteria. The food choices weren't the best, but I wasn't going to complain. We sat down at table and were soon joined by a woman with dark hair and slightly tannish skin, and the man in the photograph I had seen.

"This Rosa and Francis." Alfred introduced them. "This is Penelope. The girl they brought in from the Capitol." Rosa looked around before turning back to them and leaning in.

"¿Ella lo sabe, Alfred?"**(1)** She whispered quietly. He nodded.

"Rosa and Francis are like us too." Matthew told her.

"You are?"

"Yeah. I'm Mexico, and he's France. I can't speak my native language since English seems to be the dominate one here." Rosa flashed a small glare at Alfred.

"I was practically a kid when I said that! I can't predict the future!" Alfred exclaimed defensively.

"Anyway," Rosa rolled her eyes. "You're Panem?" I nodded.

"You've only been around for less than 250 years and you're already beginning to look like an adult. The country must be growing faster than we thought."

"So how long have you two been here?" I asked.

"We 'ave been 'ere almost as long as Alfred and Mathieu." Francis' accent was a lot different than anything I've heard. That must have been how his country used to sound when some of them spoke English.

"What was it like? When there were more countries other than yourself?"

"You weren't alone. Not really. Regular humans grow old, so it makes it hard to have any kinds of relationships with them. You know that eventually they won't be there anymore, but with nations that's different. I've known Alfred and Matthew since we were little colonies. A lot of us were extremely close." Rosa answered. "We were raised by countries older than us. Francis raised Matthew, then Arthur did along with Alfred, and Antonio raised me and the others. There were wars between us though. Alfred against Arthur and me and the others against Antonio."

"I never had any other country take care of me when I was little. It was only the Capitol people. I never even knew there were still other personifications out there until now."

Soon we had all finished eating. If anything was going to waste it was frowned upon since everything had to be used without left overs. Rosa and Francis went to their compartments for the night, and me and the boys went back to ours.

"Before we go to sleep, we'll tell you what happened. Exactly where they went." Alfred said. "Sit down.

* * *

**A/N: I used google translate, so sorry if my translations are off. For age of Panem, since it was never specified as far as I know, I made up my own time range. And sorry about the accents, I'm not really good at writing them.**

**1. Does she know, Alfred?**


	6. Chapter 6

"It started when we were all at a world meeting. We all meet up at Japan's place." Alfred started. "A long time back, he had suffered a tsunami that had him sick for months. We saw another one heading our way from the building we were using, and we could feel the earthquake shaking the building."

"Alfred?" Rosa poked her head in. "Do you mind if I join in? We've still got some time before curfew." He nodded and she came in, sitting next to me,began speaking again to me. He began speaking again.

* * *

_A Long Time Ago In A Land We All Know_

* * *

_It started out as a normal day for the nations. The meeting was going pretty normal. France and England were fighting, Canada was forgotten, and Germany was trying to get everyone to shut up. There was a large rumbling beneath their feets that shook the whole building. Japan doubled over in pain as Taiwan rushed to his side. Outside the tsunami hit the shore, causing panic, and chaos. It was only luck that the earthquake managed to only shake the building the nations were in, luckily not causing extreme damage to it. America turned the news on to see that it was like all those years ago, but worse. It seemed to be happening at a much faster pace. That was only the beginning._

_It seemed like the world had turned against them. Natural disasters were destroying the land. Many people were dying and large portions of lands were being swallowed up. Over the next five years, many countries were evacuating to land that was higher up. __There were many people who either didn't want to leave their homes or they weren't able to make it out. T_

_he other nations hoped that it would be similar to what happened to Prussia if some countries dissolved. That they'd still be around. Of course that would only count if they combined with another country._

* * *

_150 Years After The Disasters Started_

* * *

_"Come on! Everyone into the boat quickly! We've only got an hour! The holes will be fixed soon." Alfred yelled. After everything that had happened, Alfred had changed a bit. He became more serious, but not enough so that it changed who he was. Like nearly every other country in the world some of his land had been swallowed up too. It was months before he could start helping with the evacuations. From the readings he had got, there would be another small earthquake. _

_Normally it wouldn't cause this much of a panic, but since the disasters started coming, many buildings have been brought down, or demolished to ensure the safety of the people. Only hospitals, buildings with one floor, and the national monuments that were still standing remained along with make shift shacks to live in. __Many used to be able to come back and live their lives again, but since nearly all the power had gone and the random earthquakes, it was hard to live normally._

_"Alfred! We can make one last round before we head out! Peter fixed the holes in just enough time." Matthew called over to his brother from where they were loading people onto boats._

_"We still got all those people still here."_

_"No matter what they do, they'll be staying here. We'll come back soon. For good once all these horrible things stop happening. Right now, we have to get the people we have out of here." Rosa told him. "It'll be alright." She took his hand and pulled him towards the docks to where Matthew was. As they approached, they could hear a few young children crying, and the sound of their mother's voice tried to soothe him._

_They climbed into the lasts boats and headed off towards the ship that was waiting for them. It would take about a week for them to get back to Europe, and another couple weeks to help the refugees settle down. Many of the other nations had stayed behind, but Sealand was working on the ship. He'd grown a lot since the world went all wobbly. He looked about sixteen now and wasn't so short anymore. It was the fact that his _'country' _had more people using it which eventually got him upgraded. _

_A few days later they reached a familiar dock in what used to be England. The dock was in too far inland if they had arrived before everything happened. Much of England's land had been swallowed up, but he was still there. A man with bushy eyebrows was waiting when people began getting off the ship. Alfred and Matthew grinned to one another, glad to see that their former caretaker was still alright._

_"It took you both long enough. I was beginning to think you weren't coming at all." Though he seemed calm outside, it was inside that he was filled with worry._

_"You worry too much." Alfred rolled his eyes. "A lot of these people on the ship are from Mexico. The rest are a mix from me and Mattie."_

_"It looks like less from last time." Arthur glanced at ship._

_"Its not like we can force people to move." Rosa pointed out. "They want to take their chances, and who are we to say what they can and can't do."_

_"Eventually you'll have to check up on them. They're your people after all."_

_"We'll wait. Then me, Mattie and Rosa can go back." Alfred replied._

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you've moved to your people to Europe?" I said after a few moments.

"And Asia, and some parts of Africa, but yeah." Alfred answered.

"That's insane though. I've been told that Europe had just turned into a waste land. Officials have been over there saying so."

"Did they ever say that they've actually been on the ground there?"

"Well, no."

"Let me explain this time. Once things had settled down after another hundred years, I knew something had happened back here. Me, Al and Rosa could feel it. Then we had heard of a new nation rising up when we went back to see how the people over there were doing for a few weeks and that they were coming to Europe to investigate. Luckily we had disguised us to make it look like everything was gone. I guess you could say we were underground too. The rest of the other nations had decided on it for protection."

"We came back when the Dark Days started. Ever since then we've been here. Francis decided to come with us this time to help out. Plutarch told us about how Panem had its own personification, but I almost didn't believe it until I saw you." Rosa finished.

I sat there silent for a few moments. The time that I've been alive I'd thought that I was the only personification that was left, but clearly I wasn't if these three were sitting right in front of me.

"I better be getting back. My time's almost up." Rosa got up and left the room.

"She's right. We better get some sleep." Matthew said. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that's it's been so long since the last update. I got stumped on this chapter, but hopefully now it'll start coming out more smoothly. **


End file.
